


You'll be Fine

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless





	

I woke up in the morning and saw him there,  
sitting by the window, silently looking at the morning sky.  
His eyes were red after crying all night in my arms.  
That’s right.  
Life was just not being nice. Cruel reality hit him hard,  
Until he broke down, Inside out.

I came close to him and hugged him from behind.  
He touched my arms and gave me his bitter smile.  
I hugged him tight.

 _Just know,_  
_You will be fine._  
_I’ll always be around._  
_You are not alone,_  
_And so am I._  
_You have me and I have you._

__

_That’s why we met,_  
_To lean on to each other._  
_To share pain to each other,_  
_To share happiness to each other._

__

_And just know, You will be fine._  
_Even when I’m not around, You will be fine._  
_Just know that I’m always with you all the time._  
_You may not see me,_  
_But I always be there in your heart._  
_So just believe you’ll be fine._

__

_Just come to find me_  
_And I’ll find you too._  
_I’ll find you._  
_I’ll listen to everything you say._  
_I’ll take some of your pain away._  
_I’ll hug you forever._  
_I’ll do anything to make you feel better._

__

_Don’t bear everything alone,_  
_Cause you are not alone._  
_We’ll bear the pain together._

__

_You’ll be fine,_  
_Just know I’m always around._  
_You are not alone,_  
_And so am I._  
_You’ll be fine._  
_You'll be fine._

I whispered those words to him, then he hugged me, even more tighter.


End file.
